Strange Happenings in Shinra and Shinjuku
by Random-otaku
Summary: What happens when Aeris decides to hire the Get Backers for an assignment? Well a puff of pink smoke later they end up in Advent Children where havoc ensues! The T rating is for langage in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Happenings in Shinra and Shinjuku**

**Chapter one**

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or anything to do with get backers. All I own is a notebook and a pen to write down all my random musings.

Summary: What happens when Aeris decides to hire the Get Backers for an assignment? Well a puff of pink smoke later they end up in Advent Children where havoc ensues!

And just to clear things up:

Yes Aeris is dead

Yes in the afterlife she has become devilish

And no I'm not anything when I'm writing this…well except those three cans of red bull…heh heh

Things all started whenever Hevn, the mediator of the Transporters and Retrievers called for a meeting. She seemed excited, for the reason was that as she handled the cases she got a 30 handling fee, and as her 'employees' were being offered 10 million yen each the blonde woman was in heaven. (AN: as in the name.)

Ban and Ginji were there first, well technically they are there all the time scrounging off Natsumi's kindness for the poor, on with the story, next came Emishi, Shido and Kazuki as they all were coming from the infinity fortress. Himiko showed up around five minutes after to Ban's amusement, it was great to rub her lateness in, well until she slapped him up the face, leaving a great red hand-print on the side of his face, and as retaliation he chased her around the café.

"Get back here you little brat!" he yelled hopping the table to try and get her.

The rest looked at this with a mix of amusement and the urge to prevent Paul's café from getting destroyed in the process. Ban sprinted past the group for about the fourth time until Shido decided to halt the manic chase. By sticking out his foot the beast master successfully stopped the snake in his tracks or rather caused him to do a face plant and to skid ungracefully to a stop at a very pissed off Paul's feet.

"This damage…" he said motioning around the now wrecked café with his arm, "…will all go on to your tab." He said in a low voice, the scary aura descending and making every other person cling to each other for dear life, so much so that no-one noticed the final member of the team arrive.

"My my, what an interesting group…this will be an interesting job indeed," Akabane drawled while seeming to glide into the room, causing the mighty thunder emperor chibi to cower behind Shido who was shaking in laughter at the mini Ginji chibi. As was Kazuki and Emishi who were in stitches while trying in vain to contain themselves.

"Oi! Shut up the lot of you, now I'm only going to explain this mission once you got that!" Hevn yelled over the quiet chatter causing everyone in the café to go silent.

Ban got up and smirked at the blonde woman before commenting, "Definite PMS," he muttered under his breath only to be slapped, not by one but by three girls who all had nails. Natsumi, Himiko and Hevn hissed at Ban who was again lying on the floor in pain. "Owie," was all he could manage.

"Pervert…well anyway before I was interrupted…" she said giving a glare down at Ban, "…there is a big assignment going down and it so happens that the client asked for the best of the best, that's why all of you are here, the client will be arriving in around fifteen minutes so tidy yourselves up, I don't want to be associated with a scruffy retrieval team." Hevn explained quickly to receive a couple of glowering looks from her last comment.

Give or take fifteen minutes of constant bickering…

Hevn waited outside the Honky Tonk for the client and downing a couple of painkillers as well, as much as she was getting paid for this, the petty wars always got on her nerves. Ban and Shido always waged a war, due to the continuous, childish name calling and usually ending out in a brawl which pushed Ban and Ginji's tab up even further in the form of damages. Mind you to everyone else this was fun to watch especially Emishi who commentated the fight, on one occasion he even got hold of a video camera and yeah he _did_ get strung up for it or rather chased up a tree by a couple of Shido's animals.

The blonde woman tapped he foot impatiently, the client was late by about half an hour and the war inside the café was getting steadily worse, she came back into the Honky Tonk soon after only to see something appear in the middle of the café making everyone freeze, Paul just looked up from his newspaper for a second then continued reading, 'damn these clients are getting stranger by the day,' he decided then went back to finishing his crossword in the hope of peace as soon as those living eejits left.

The woman who appeared in a puff of bright pink smoke was acting as if everything was normal, to be fair every single occupant of the Honky Tonk was staring at her in fascination, well except Paul who seemed to thing his newspaper was more important. She was wearing a bright pink dress and he brown hair was tied back in a plait with a pink bow, what seemed to stump everyone was the fact that she had wings and a halo.

"Hello there, I'm here to hire your retrieval team and to pay them," she said with a calm smile, Hevn walked over, still completely stumped by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Hello my name is Hevn and I am the one whom you contacted…what did you say your name was again?" Hevn asked still in a daze while shaking hands with the girl.

"Oh my name is Aeris…oh have you informed the team about my assignment?" she asked curiously.

Hevn nodded and the girl rubbed her hands with a smirk.

"Well now that that's sorted…lets go!" she said gleefully.

Hevn raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Just one question…how?" she asked with a slightly worried look on her face.

Aeris grinned deviously making everyone in the room pale and back away.

"This way," Aeris said clapping her hands and everyone in the room vanished in a cloud of mockingly innocent looking bright pink smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**The New world part one**

**Disclaimer: **see the prologue…yes…I think it still counts

Kadaj paced impatiently, his brothers were late and it always seemed to get on his nerves, for the fact was _they_ **never**got punished, Mother had _always_ favouritised _them_, Loz and Yazoo always got more attention than him.

"I'm going to show them," he muttered to himself in an irritated growl that made him seem not like that wee small innocent looking kid but like an ebil demony thingy ready to rip someone's throat out, most preferably his brothers'.

"Yo little bro we're back," a calm voice rang out from behind him, and though he'd never admit it, scare the living crap out of him. Yazoo towered over his little brother and raising a silver eyebrow in suspicion at the expression that adorned Kadaj's face. "What…? You're not pleased to see your brothers returning…I'm insulted."

Kadaj gave another growl in the back of his throat and went to stalk off, only to walk into the living oaf himself, Loz.

"Awwww widdle Kadaj is annoyed," he teased and ruffling the smaller teen's hair, only making Kadaj's expression stormier, to say the least, he was pissed and that in itself was a huge understatement.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled pulling out his twin blade katana and pointing it at his imbecilic brothers who were slowly backing away. Right back into their motorbikes. They were doomed.

"Look bro calm down, I'm sure we'll be able to reach a non-homicidal solution," Yazoo reasoned to Kadaj. Loz however was near tears and praying to Jenova that something would stop his bloodthirsty brother from committing murder. He looked up and saw his strange and unusual savoir.

A strange pink cloud appeared over the silver haired teen's heads and all of a sudden four people dropped out of the puff of pink smoke and landed right on top of the homicidal Kadaj and inevitably knocking him out.

The people climbed off the now concussed teenager (AN: just imagine the flattened chibi with the swirly eyes) and brushed themselves off as if nothing had happened. There was a tall brown haired boy, a medium height blonde boy, a really tall black haired boy and a beautiful brown haired _woman_.

"Ginji?" the brown haired teenager asked the blonde boy.

"Yeah Ban-Chan?" the blonde replied.

"Remind me to kill…no…massacre Hevn the next time we see her." (AN: rip her up into little pieces)

"Ok then."

The black haired teen stretched and offered a hand up to the _woman_.

"So what are we going to do Kazuki, we don't even know where _here _is," he said looking around and finally noticing the silver haired people who were gaping at them.

The _woman_ looked down and noticed something.

"Sorry about that we couldn't control the landing," _she _said apologetically to them.

"It's ok…I think you may have just saved our lives," Yazoo said in an awed voice, "just out of curiosity, _who_ are you people?"

"'Name's Ban Midou, I'm a professional retriever and this living idiot beside me is called Ginji Amano and he also is a retriever, we're the Get Backers." The brown haired teen said giving Yazoo a half salute while leaning on Ginji's shoulder who gave a big grin.

"Hello, my name is Kazuki Fuuchouin and before you ask no I am not a girl," he sighed at the now downtrodden expressions that showed on Loz and Yazoo's faces, "and it's probably in your best interests for you to ignore the arguments between those two," he added in a quiet voice while pointing subtly at Ban and Shido.

"I'm Shido Fuyuki and I am also a retriever," the black haired teen said cracking his knuckles, "and I am _not _to be associated with that snake bastard." Shido pointed at Ban who glared daggers right back at the beastmaster.

"You wanna start somethin' Monkey Tamer?" Ban shouted, sizing up Shido.

"Pft you're not even worth my time…I can kick your pathetic ass back to the stone-age with ease," came the snide reply from Shido's mouth and having the desired effect.

An easily-dodged punch came his way, then a kick and then Shido pulled out one of his trump cards, one that Ban had used on him not that long ago. **BEAST MIMIC SNAKE FORM**. Shido spun around and grabbed Ban's neck and forced him down. With a fanged smile he spoke, "Snake bite." Shido hissed gleefully at the now very pissed off Ban, who may I add had four anime stress marks over his head.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD THAT'S MY FUCKING MOVE NOW GET OFF ME SO I CAN KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS FROM HERE RIGHT BACK TO INFINITY FORTRESS!" Ban roared at the smirking Shido. "AND STOP LAUGHING DAMMIT!"

"Y'know that _really_ gives me an incentive to let you go, '_a little more effort on my part and my snake bite will bite your neck right off_' was that it, well listen to your own words or else I might get Himiko to administer a little truth perfume for blackmail purposes and yes I would do it," Shido said tightening his grip slightly to put his point forward even more.

"Get off me now or I will get Ginji to go all ebil chibi shocky hundred thousand volts on your ass," Ban threatened with one of his customary smirks that was somehow hampered with the 200k force around his neck.

"But Baaaannnn-Chan…" Ginji whined tuning on the chibi water-works.

"Ginji…just trust me I'm not gonna kick his ass that hard," Ban explained to the little Ginji chibi that was standing behind Kazuki.

"Okay I trust you Ban-Chan," he replied, the little chibi bounced over and poked Shido several times and administering an eighty thousand volts each time Ginji poked him. So basically it sounded like this:

"Ginji don't even-FUCK STOP THAT-OW FOR GODS SAKE STOP IT-SNAKE BASTARD STOP THIS-GINJI STOP I'M BEGGING YOU-!" Shido yelled before letting Ban go and nursing his now numb arm, "You have this round but I _will_ have my revenge," the beastmaster hissed while striding away, trying to save some of his dignity and walking straight into someone.

Now I know what you're thinking, that person was none other than the pissy middle child who had a bitching headache to go along with his mood. And yes that _is_ something to worry about whenever the pissy middle child in question is carrying a double blade katana and he knows how to use it. C'mon you would be in a bad mood too if your brothers were picking on you then four people land on top of you and _then_ to make things worse, after being knocked out, being woke up by a very loud argument…C'mon _anyone _would be mad.

"Mother," Yazoo said in a high pitched voice and hiding behind Loz who started to back away only to trip over his own and Yazoo's feet and landing in a heap.

Kadaj growled at the back of his throat and lashed out at Shido, managing to floor the larger teen with ease and turned to the others with that murderous glint in his eyes that shouted '_you're fucked_'. And the retrievers believed it, so they did the most logical thing that came to mind…run like hell, far, far away…

**AN: **sorry this took so long to update…damn exams, well hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to publish.

**A friend's random musings:**

Sometimes the coin lands on its edge. Today could be one of those days...if you have a strong magnet buried under the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own it last month I didn't own it yesterday so why would I own it today?

---Meanwhile about 50 miles away---

Rufus was finishing off some paperwork, meaning that he'd probably been there for the past thirty six hours with only a coffee machine keeping company while doing mountains of overdue paperwork and how **he** ended up doing it…well that is purely a mystery in which I will never find out myself. No wonder Tseng had ordered that the other Turks to stay outside his office to prevent him escaping.

"Damn paperwork," he groused irritably as he signed another set of files, "why can't my secretary do this." However this may have been possible if he hadn't driven his seventeen previous secretaries to nervous breakdowns…yes Rufus did that.

By this stage to say the least he was **really **pissed off, even the caffeine wasn't doing him any good, and that was an equation for a 'snap' and trust me he **is **scary when he snaps. It would even make Kadaj stop and gape in horror at the destruction and say _"damn even I have my limits"_ and that would be coming from the homicidal brat himself.

For some reason the president shivered, something was going to happen...well with Reno and the other Turks as bodyguards whatever was going to happen would show its ugly head something sooner rather than later or else the blonde president would _know_ that something _huge _was up and to evacuate the building. Remembering the last time he'd made that mistake…the whole building had stunk of sewage for days all thanks to a certain red haired Turk.

Rufus leant back, closing his eyes and stretched after signing off another pile of papers, he was tired and needed sleep, not a pile of paperwork to stress over, opening his eyes he looked up and screamed. (AN: like a little girl may I add.)

---scene change---

A scream echoed from the other side of the office doors and the Turks looked up from their game of cards.

"You think he's faking again?" Elena asked "go fish."

"Yup this is like the third time today yo…got any threes?"

"Yup," Tseng said while handing over his three and sighed, "you would think after several screams he would've wised up, any sevens?"

"……" Rude nodded and handed over a seven, "Fives?"

"Go fish…I mean I think he thinks we're stupid yo, any twos?" Reno asked.

"Wonder where he gets that idea," Elena muttered quietly to herself disguising it as a cough. Reno glared at the blonde who returned it with equal ferocity. If the phrase '_if only looks could kill_' was in effect, neither Turks would be around for very much longer. "Any eights?" she continued.

However the game was cut off whenever a large thump came from the president's office, the four Turks stood up, placing their cards down and reaching for their weapons, even Rufus wouldn't be that desperate to pull that to get out of paperwork.(AN: all eyes suspiciously cross the room to look at Reno.)

Elena and Tseng moved toward the door silently and stood at either side of it, listening, their suspicions were confirmed whenever voices were heard, that weren't Rufus's. Tseng pulled out his gun and motioned for Reno and Rude to charge the door.

---scene change---

A cloud of luminous pink smoke appeared over Rufus's head, one thing that you should probably know about Rufus is that he hates the colour pink, or rather he is scared shitless of the colour pink to make it more accurate. He froze, he couldn't move, then BAM! It hit him. Or rather two people did by landing on him…ouch (AN: the authoress winces), while the other landed on his feet gracefully.

"Owie…Emishi can I ask you a favour?" the purple haired girl gasped from her place on a very uncomfortable white cushion.

"What can I do for you Himiko?" he muttered back, trying to get up but falling over again.

"Would you please, I'm asking you nicely by the way (AN: she's pissed) please get off me before I massacre you, slowly and painfully," she hissed. A moan was heard from underneath the pile causing Himiko to rethink the whole cushion idea and get away from the person as soon as possible. Emishi knew when to stop making jokes and this was one of those times, for he didn't exactly desire to be at the receiving end of Lady Poison's wrath unlike Ban who seemed to thrive on that idea.

Emishi pushed himself up and looked around the office, noting that the whole place stank of coffee and the desk was covered in hundreds of pieces of paper, he shuddered. Himiko stood up and started to poke the man in the white trench-coat whom they landed on.

"Yo…person any chance of telling us where we are?" she asked still poking him, he groaned loudly.

"Go 'way," he said childishly batting her hand away.

Himiko sighed and shrugged before standing up again to see Emishi and Akabane with those strange smiles they have… I mean they almost never look unhappy, it's unnatural.

"Well what are we going to do?" Emishi asked sitting in the blonde man's leather recliner while he lay sprawled on the floor unconscious.

Akabane looked at the door and smiled wider.

"It seems that this will be more interesting than first anticipated," he drawled, scalpels appearing in his hand.

"Uhhh Jackal what are you-," Himiko started then CRASH! The door burst in.

"Shit security is here," Emishi muttered grabbing his rouran whip after seeing the gun and other weapons. Himiko pulled out her flame and inhaled sharply before letting a burst of fire at the security.

"A fire spell, I kinda expected more from assassins yo," a man's voice said as he stepped out of the inferno as if it were nothing. (AN: he was wearing a fire ring.)

"Oh shit," she said spinning around and wafted the sweet scent into the red haired man's face. He dropped down to his knees choking and coughing out spurts of fire, he was protected from fire on the outside not the inside, Himiko smirked and kicked his weapon from his hands. She ran around the smouldering, unconscious security (AN: yes Elena, Tseng and Rude were floored by one spell) and grabbed Emishi as jackal was nowhere to be seen and ran out the open door to _safety_.


End file.
